criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Talks Machina Episode 114
| Image = TM_114.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Travis Willingham and Marisha Ray. | ChapterNum = TM | EpNum = 114 | GnSNum = C2E65b | Airdate = 2019-05-28 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 1:05:09 | VOD = https://critrole.com/qtvideo/talks-machina-discussing-c2e65-chases-and-trees/ | Podcast = https://critrole.podbean.com/e/talks-machina-discussing-c2e65-chases-and-trees/ | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the one hundred and fourteenth episode of Talks Machina. Marisha Ray and Travis Willingham discuss with host Brian Wayne Foster. Synopsis * @CarnotLesbian: Marisha: Beau is very dedicated to protecting her friends, so how does she deal with situations like the Gloom Stalkers where she's unable to help due to range or being taken out of commission? * @HolyFlavor: For Travis: Does Fjord think the deity in his dream was the Wild Mother? If yes, does he intend to tell Clay? * @Adiraagt: Marisha: Beau asked Clay how to know if you're special, being the only one who doesn't use magic. But Beau just ran up a 300 foot tree without even slipping while her magic wielding friends struggled. What would it take for Beau to feel special in this group? * @Jipp93: Travis: Fjord grew up an orphan, and (as far as we know) has had no real parental bond with anyone aside from Vandren. Now the Wildmother has offered Fjord safety from his dreams in an almost motherly way. How does this newly found protection make him feel? * Raymond E Walter: Travis and Marisha: Does Fjord feel like his Patron is starting to suppress his individuality and independence? Does Beau have FOMO because there are so many in the M9 that have a direct connection to a Patron or God? * @ItsYourGoRegard: For Marisha: Beau didn't want to appear vulnerable in front of the whole party but she seems to be able to open up on a one-to-one basis. Is this because she takes time to think hard about what she wants to say in such moments or something else? * Cosplay of the Week: Stephanie aka @TeaAndTails' Keyleth cosplay (photo by Jay Villanueva) * @PamericaChavez: For Travis: You reacted pretty fast when Jester fell from the tree. Was that a plan you already had in mind in case Fjord fell? What was your thought process? * @FeteryReal: Marisha: How did Beau feel about sharing that piece of her story with Yasha? Did she do it because she wanted to comfort Yasha about her past, or did she think of it as an opportunity to share her pain with someone who understands? * @KellyJoule: For Travis: Does Fjord realize that his thunder-steps slightly hurt the Wildmother's tree? Obviously saving his and Jester's lives were more important, but does Fjord think she might be a bit mad at him for doing that after having just saving/taking him in? * Ken Fagan: For Marisha: In this episode Beau spoke about her "lost love" with Tori to Yasha. What kind of impact has this had on Beau's attitude towards love and relationships in her life so far? * @KyleWithAnN: Travis: Up until their conversation a few episodes ago, Fjord and Jester seemed distant. However, now Fjord seems to be going out of his way for Jester with the infamous cheek kiss and diving off the tree to save her. What's changed on Fjord's end? * Kate Dearth: Marisha: Beau seemed frustrated this session in her limited abilities to help during the fight with the gloomstalkers. Did that frustration fuel why she bolted up the Arbor Exemplar seemingly without a plan as to how to get there/get down safely? Or did she trust in TM9 to figure that out and was simply busy having some monk fun? * @Cybrwulf1201: Travis: how is Fjord feeling about the revelation that the gods can keep Uk'atoa's sic influence at bay, as demonstrated by the Wildmother? * Fan Art of the Week: Anselina aka @_StrawberryFox_'s "His will shall find you again. But until it does..." * @Divassii: Both: Beau and Fjord didn't hesitate to jump off the tree to try to avoid the roc, trusting Nott to catch them with her featherfall. How do the both of them feel about being a part of a team where they have that kind of trust, especially with their backgrounds? * Seedy88: Marisha, Beau seems interested in ending bloodshed between the Empire and the Dynasty but the Bright Queen doesn't seem like she'll be satisfied until the Empire is destroyed. Given that, how does she feel about continuing to assist the Dynasty? Does she still view it as a viable way of achieving her goals? * Andrew Wagstaff: For both: what is the least used feature/spell of your character that you wish you could find a place for more often? * Robert Elstob: To both: When Matt was describing how you were looking out from the huge tree and thinking about how far you've all came, what do you feel has been the biggest change/achievement for your character? Quotations * Dani: "We have questions. I have things I want to know about this episode." * Dani: "The sweater is for OUR protection." * Marisha: "Everyone at home is blinded for forty seconds." * Travis: "Put me in coach, I'm ready to play." * Travis: "In the middle of it, when he was like 'you hear a motherly voice' I was like '*gasp* Fjord's mom?' Nope. Not what was happening." * Travis: "If anybody can interrupt that signal or the act of arcane powers being taken away...YEAH that's a big deal!...I'll help him turn dead people into fungus, I'll grow some smurfs, I don't care. I will start wearing pastels, if it works for Caduceus I'll get fluorescent in this bitch." * Marisha: "She assumes everyone hates her because she hates herself first." * Brian: "Travis, continue to sit there looking like my nana watching Jeopardy while you answer this question." Travis: "It's chilly in here, Jeb! Could we turn down the thermostat a wee bit? What is My Little Pony one-shot for four hundred dollars?" * Travis: "I am not praying to a shape." * Brian: "Caleb fucking hates himself." * Travis: "LISTEN I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO TAKE A REST! BEFORE BIG BIRD SHOWED UP!" * Marisha: "She's got a lot of walls, still. Getting there, though." * Travis: "You are making assumptions about my powers." * Marisha: "Beau's not a comforter. Figuratively and literally." * Travis: "I'll make it right the Wildmother. I'll find a way." * Brian: "Distract the people from the fact that I just admitted I want to drink Taliesin like tea." * Travis: "I think Fjord is appreciating Jester more." * Brian: "We can't dump the last 30 seconds of the show if one of your little Ronin makers pops out." * Marisha: "In my head, I wonder if I'm being a Tyrion Lannister about this." Travis: "At which point in the show? Second to last episode Tyrion Lannister or middle of the show Tyrion Lannister?" * Travis: "He turns people into tea!" Marisha: "I know!" Travis: "And he's got us thinking that's normal!" * Travis: "I am the only true, good, lawful character." External Links References Art: